Revenge of Jack Frost
by mah29732
Summary: It certainly seems that a certain ghost girl, Danielle Phantom would be quite lonely this season. But that won't stop the likes of a certain Jack Frost from ruining the holidays even if it means freezing the whole town.
1. Simply Alone

Revenge of Jack Frost

Chapter 1: Simply Alone

Danielle had fought the likes of Vlad Plasmius and soon found herself quite alone this season for Christmas as she walked down an alleyway in spite of having her contact with the likes of Valerie Gray, who was formerly an anti-ghost hunter who once chased her down and tricked by Vlad. But the scene doesn't begin from there as the scene quickly switches to the likes of Amity Park where the likes of Jack Frost was prepared to exact his revenge on the likes of Danny Phantom for driving him away from Amity Park last Christmas season.

"Soon that Danny Phantom is going to pay for what he did to me, because I have an ally on my side" said Jack as the likes of Vortex, the ghost who had been able to control the whether.

"Are you sure you want to take down someone like Danny Phantom?" asked Vortex to Jack who was flying right beside him as they were heading toward Amity Park.

"I say we put the likes of Amity Park on ice quite literally speaking!" laughed Jack.

As Jack made his evil laughter, a certain Danny Fenton could hear that familiar laughter.

"Don't tell me that jerk Jack Frost is back" sighed Danny as he could hear Jack Frost's laughter throughout Amity Park itself.

Suddenly a gush of wind and a large ice beam came directly toward Danny to which he quickly dodged it freezing the tree that was nearby.

"I'm guessing that's a big yes" said Tucker as he also noticed the likes of Jack Frost coming into the scene.

"Jack Frost" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode with Tucker along with Sam keeping watch, "I should have known you would return to cause trouble."

"Ah, but this season I brought along some help" said Jack as he snapped his fingers to which the likes of Vortex appeared out of nowhere.

"I Vortex have come to exact my vengeance upon the likes of you Danny Phantom for locking me up back in the Ghost Zone!" laughed Vortex.

"So what are you going to do to me?" asked Danny, "Use your extreme weather powers on me? I'll just simply absorb them and use it back against the likes of you."

"True, true" replied Vortex as he began to absorb all the ice around him, "but this year I have decided to put the likes of Amity Park on ice!"

"And we shall be the ones to rule over you!" added Jack as he pointed directly at Danny and his two friends.

But before Danny could retaliate against either Jack Frost or the likes of Vortex, Vortex had completed absorbing all the ice around him and formed quite a large ice beam the size of Amity Park itself and launched the ice beam freezing everyone and everything in sight of the radius of the city but the ice beam itself strangely left the likes of Danielle Phantom from the radius of the ice beam who was on the outskirts of the city, which Danielle could feel tad chillier than before.

"Now this is quite strange, why is it so cold?" asked Danielle to herself she then decided to try to contact her "cousin" Danny but it seemed like the communications were strangely cut off, "This is certainly strange, I better go take a look at what's up."

As Danielle began to float above the likes of Amity Park, she was quiet shocked to see that most if not all of the city itself had been frozen. She then heard some strange voices and turned invisible as she hid behind a frozen tree.

"Ah, you have done quite a wonderful job freezing nearly everybody in this dreadful city" laughed Jack as he happily danced around the frozen city.

"Absolutely, everything is what you have ever to offer" said Vortex, "what's next for your plans?"

"Well, since I froze the likes of that phantom kid punk who managed to give me several punches or so last season, I guess we can go with the rest of the world!" laughed Jack.

"I sense that there might have missed one" said Vortex as he could have sworn to have detected the presence of Danielle.

"Missed one, missed one?!" asked Jack as he shrieked toward the likes of Vortex, "How could have you missed one?!"

"I'm not really sure how" replied Vortex, "but I am detecting a life form that isn't so far away from here."

"Well, just what the heck are you waiting for?" asked Jack as he pointed in the direction of where this life form could be, "Go and find this life form."

"Very well" replied Vortex who was quite hesitant in following orders.

"I have to get the heck out of here before those two realize that I am here" said Danielle to herself as she began to attempt to fly away from Amity Park.

"Too late for that" said Jack as he was able to sneak up upon her as she attempted to fly away as he floated right up, "I can't believe there's a second phantom punk kid like this, I already took care of the likes of your friend over there."

"Get away from me you creep!" replied Danielle as she used her ecto-blast and knocked Jack Frost right out of the air and hurled Jack right down to the ground.

"I think that was quite an unwise decision not to do something like that" said Vortex as he began to prepare for his attack against Danielle.

But before the likes of Vortex could implement his attack, a red beam from nowhere came knocking the likes of Vortex right out of the air, forcing Vortex right down to the ground smashing himself right onto the likes of Jack Frost.

"Get the heck off of me you fool!" cried Jack as he attempted to push Vortex off of himself.

"Quickly kid, come with me" said Valerie as she came into the scene on her hovercraft.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Danielle to Valerie.

"Let's just say I need help to bring some pay back to the likes of those two creeps you just faced" replied Valerie as Danielle hopped onto the hovercraft and took off with Valerie.

"Get the heck off of me!" again cried Jack as he finally got the likes of Vortex off of himself.

"Well, what course of action do you wish to take?" asked Vortex to Jack, "You already defeated the likes of Danny Phantom, what next?"

"Since we're just one month away from this year's Christmas season, I say we drop a line on old St. Nick" replied Jack as he gave a malicious grin to Vortex and began to make his evil laughter.


	2. Causing Mischief

Chapter 2: Causing Mischief

After the victory over the likes of one of his arch-nemeses Danny Phantom along with freezing the likes of the entire city of Amity Park itself, Jack Frost along with the likes of Vortex were right on their way to the North Pole were Santa Claus made his residence.

"I know it's kind of early for the likes of both of us to greet my old foe St. Nick" said Jack as they were flying in the air, "but let's say we take some sort of a pit stop first?"

"You mean you have to do your business?" asked Vortex.

"No, not that you fool" replied Jack, "I mean cause some mischief. After all with the likes of this society celebrating that dreadful holiday Christmas over, and over again even earlier than before, I say let's stop at the next city and cause some mischief, shall we?"

Meanwhile as the likes of Jack Frost and Vortex were prepared to expand their mayhem even further away from the frozen city of Amity Park, the likes of Valerie Gray in her suit, on her hovercraft along with Danielle Phantom were right on their trial.

"So where do you think those two jerks went?" asked Danielle, "And why are you helping me?"

"Look, I have already explained to you" replied Valerie, "I wanted to take down that ghost boy you have some how a clone of first, but this Jack Frost character really has me ticked for beating me to the punch first."

"So again, where the heck do you think they could have gone to?" asked Danielle to Valerie.

Danielle spoke too soon as both of them heard screams of terror from a city not far ahead. Back at that certain city in question, the likes of Jack Frost was having the time of his life freezing all sorts of Christmas trees that were just about to be setup and with the aid of Vortex, Vortex was happily freezing the likes of everybody in his path.

"This is just more holiday fun isn't it Vortex?" laughed Jack as he was having fun pulling off the beard of every fake Santa he could find along with also de-pants every fake elf he could find.

"Well, I suppose you can call this fun" replied Vortex who was quite uninterested in Jack Frost's ultimate goal.

"Oh come on" said Jack as he came right in front of Vortex, "we got the rest of the world to ourselves, the likes of Danny Phantom can provide no further threat to our goal."

"Your goal perhaps" said Vortex, "but I have no interest in the fat man in the red suit like you do, why do you want the likes of me to join your cause anyway again?"

"I need your sort of powers to melt the likes of the North Pole, now while I can see there might be some evidence already that might be happening" replied Jack, "I want it to happen at an even faster place. Getting rid of the home of Santa Claus is what I really need the likes of you for."

"Hey ice freak, how about something like this!" shouted Valerie as she flew into the scene on her hovercraft and fired a red beam from her bazooka-like weapon sending Jack crashing right against a frozen tree he had frozen earlier.

"Shall I do the honors of freezing these two pests?" asked Vortex as the likes of Valerie and Danielle came into the scene.

"No, I got my own henchmen" replied Jack as he used his powers and created the likes of several ice snowmen ready for action, "get them!"

"Looks like we got company" said Danielle as she noticed the likes of several ice snowmen coming directly at them.

"Time to show you ghost girl why I am the only one meant to take down you folks" said Valerie as suddenly rockets emerged from her hovercraft and fired them at the ice snowmen destroying some of them.

Danielle then got into the action and fired her ecto-energy beams at the likes of the ice snowmen. The snowmen then responded by then using their ice powers to attempt to freeze poor Danielle right in her place. She attempted to free herself by trying to fly away but just simply couldn't.

"Hey snowmen, why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" shouted Valerie as she raced right into the scene firing her weapons against the snowmen that were trying to attack Danielle then Valerie then began to pull Danielle out of her predicament, "Come on kid, let's get those two troublemakers."

"Sorry ladies" said Jack as he was leaving the scene with the likes of Vortex making a get away path with the likes of his weather powers by creating some sort of smog making the perfect exit scene, "I know how you two want to have an icy relationship with me, but you two are going to have to wait until I run in with the likes of old St. Nick."

"Where the heck did they go?" asked Danielle as she couldn't see what was going on due to the smog that Vortex created to create an exit.

"I heard those two jerks were prepared to head to find this Santa Claus" replied Valerie.

"Uh, who the heck is Santa Claus?" asked Danielle.

"You mean you don't know who HE is?" asked Valerie in such an astonishment.

"Hello, I am a clone of the ghost you are suppose to hunt down" replied Danielle, "I don't really know the outside world that much."

"Come on kid" said Valerie as she suddenly had a sympathetic view of Danielle, "I'll tell you about old St. Nick on the way to catch those two Grinches."

"Grinch, what the heck is that?" asked Danielle to which Valerie responded by shaking her head.

While the likes of Valerie and Danielle were trying to catch up with the likes of Jack Frost and Vortex, Jack had such an evil plan devised up.

"Say, why have you stopped heading north?" asked Vortex.

"I have come up with such a wonderful plan to ruin the holiday, I shouldn't just do it by ruining Santa's home" laughed Jack.

"Like what?" asked Vortex.

"Such as that annoying parade that I often always have to see throughout every major city on this dreadful planet" replied Jack.

"So what do you intend for the likes of me to do something about it?" asked Vortex.

"How about a change of weather, such as a sudden gush of wind to blow those stupid balloons of stupid cartoon characters and other sorted characters away?" asked Jack as he gave an evil grin to Vortex who nodded as a yes in response and sped off following Jack.


	3. Raining on the Parade

Chapter 3: Raining on the Parade

After freezing a poor nameless city, the likes of Vortex and Jack Frost then began to focus their sights on a parade which usually coincided with the months of not just November but also the likes of December as well.

"There!" cried Jack who was flying right next to Vortex as he spotted the large number of balloons shaped like various cartoon characters, "There's our target, let's rain on their parade literally speaking shall we?"

"If you insist upon it" sighed Vortex as he reluctantly followed Jack Frost to the parade.

Meanwhile at the parade, large numbers of balloons were being paraded throughout the city with many spectators gathering to enjoy the fun. But the likes of Jack Frost came right into the scene. His first act was using his powers to freeze the ropes that were being held by some of the people on the ground which lifted one of the large balloons right into the air.

"Since Christmas has come a tad early this year!" shouted Jack to the crowd of people, "It shall end just as how early it began!"

Jack then instructed the likes of Vortex to use his powers to blow some of the large balloons away from the parade. Before Jack could come up with another evil scheme, a red beam out of nowhere came right at him, sending him crashing against one of the very large balloons he wanted to destroy. He immediately turned and noticed the likes of Valerie Gray along with Danielle Phantom.

"You two are quite the pests" said Jack as he turned around and noticed them, "time to create some sort of diversion for you two."

This response then used Jack to pop the large balloon he had landed on which began to fall on the people down below.

"We have to do something, that balloon would suffocate the people below" said Danielle.

"Your ghost powers can turn other things invisible?" asked Valerie as she turned to Danielle.

"Yea, why?" asked Danielle.

"Use them" replied Valerie as she readied her bazooka-like weapon, "I'll take care of these two creeps."

While the likes of Valerie was prepared to face the likes of Jack Frost and Vortex, Danielle raced toward where the falling large balloon was heading down to. She quickly grabbed the large balloon and turned the balloon intangible. This sapped quite a bit of her energy up, but she managed to accomplish the task of landing the large balloon on the ground without other people being hurt. After she finished that, she noticed that Valerie was still having quite a tough time fighting the likes of Jack Frost as he was firing his ice beams at her trying to also freeze the tip of her weapon and the likes of Vortex was up to no good either as he was using his powers to literally blow away the remaining large balloons from the parade. Danielle couldn't tell which villain to take down first, but decided it was time to teach Jack Frost a lesson.

"Had enough?" asked Jack as he laughed at Valerie as he kept on firing his ice beams at her to which she kept on dodging.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Valerie, "You must be pretty pathetic to have someone like a ghost who can control the weather to do your dirty job instead of doing it yourself!"

"I need my friend Vortex for a specific purpose and that is to destroy the home of Santa Claus" replied Jack as he finally froze the tip of Valerie's bazooka-like weapon to which she couldn't fire anymore rounds against Jack.

"Oh yea, you might have taken out my weapon but I still quite a few of them up my sleeve" said Valerie as she launched a rocket from her hovercraft targeting the likes of Jack Frost to which he promptly dodged the rocket which then was aimed for Vortex.

"Hey, who's side are you on?!" cried Vortex who quickly used his weather powers to divert the rocket hitting the likes of another large balloon that the two villains had almost forgotten to destroy.

"Excuse me, but I was trying to save my own neck here" replied Jack.

"Hey Frosty, how about I rain on your parade instead?" asked Danielle as she came right behind Jack and fired a large ecto-energy blast right at him sending him crashing right into Vortex.

"You meddlesome ghost girl" said Jack as he recovered from the attack, "I'm going to make sure you have the coldest winter you have ever experienced!"

Jack then used up all of his powers and created a large ice ball aiming at the likes of Danielle. But before he could do it, another rocket from the hovercraft from Valerie's came right directly at Jack sending him falling right against the roof of a building.

"Wow, you saved me?" asked Danielle.

"Yea kid" replied Valerie, "we kind of make a pretty good team."

"Well, you are going to need more than that to defeat the likes of me" said Jack as he quickly recovered from the attack and floated up to them.

"Why don't you just leave the holidays alone?" asked Danielle as suddenly Danielle's eyes began to turn the likes of blue to which shocked not just Jack but also Valerie as well.

Suddenly an ice beam of some sort instead of an ecto-energy blast came right out targeting the likes of Jack freezing part of himself.

"Wow, I got a new power" said Danielle.

"Lucky shot" said Jack as he broke himself free, "come on Vortex, let's just get the heck out of here and concentrate on our goal, shall we?"

"It's about time" replied Vortex as he once again created a smoke screen for both of them to escape.

"Oh great, not again" said Valerie as she began to cough because of the smoke.

"Where do you suppose this Santa Claus lives, it can't be that literal that he lives in the North Pole, right?" asked Danielle.

"I'm afraid so" replied Valerie, "and that's where those two creeps are heading."

"Come on, what are we waiting for then?" asked Danielle as she started to sped off of where Vortex and Jack were heading.

"Alright, alright" replied Valerie as her hovercraft took off following Danielle.

But as the two were trying to catch up, the likes of Jack Frost thought of another evil scheme.

"What is it this time?" asked Vortex as he could detect that Jack was humming to himself about doing something quite evil.

"I say, since we have frozen two cities and ruined a major parade, what sort of evil schemes do you have in mind?" asked Jack.

"You're asking me?" asked Vortex in an astonished voice, "But most of the detours you are taking always involve the sort of things you mostly despise about the holiday you call Christmas."

"So what do you have in mind?" asked Jack who continued to egg on Vortex.

"I'm not really sure" replied Vortex, "but since it's still November, how about freeing all the turkeys and ruining this month's holiday?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth" replied Jack with such an evil grin.


	4. Ruining Another Holiday

Chapter 4: Ruining Another Holiday

After the likes of Vortex made the comment about ruining a current holiday of the month, both Vortex and the likes of Jack Frost came across the likes of a turkey farm. A whole bunch of turkeys were placed in one large fence to which the likes of the farmers were just about ready to send the birds to meet their Maker.

"Let's say we set these birds free?" asked Jack, "And cause the usual mayhem?"

"Fine, if you certainly insist" replied Vortex.

As the likes of the farmers were gathering up the turkey, Jack Frost came into the scene making his usual laughter. His first act was freezing the entrance of the barn of where the turkeys could reside. This then of course made the farmers below panic as they began to run for cover along with even spooking the likes of the turkeys down below. Jack then signaled the likes of Vortex to use his weather powers and destroy all the fences that were keeping the turkeys inline to which then scattered the likes of the turkeys throughout the farm property.

"Shall we move onto the next large farm with these flightless birds?" asked Jack as he turned to Vortex.

"With pleasure" replied Vortex.

But before the likes of the two villains could go any further in ruining the holiday of the month, several red beams out of nowhere from the likes of Valerie's laser gun managed to hit the likes of Jack Frost sending him crashing right into the barnyard itself and right into some hay. As Vortex turned around, he noticed that both Valerie and Danielle had came into the scene ready to fight them.

"They're hurting those poor birds" cried Danielle.

"And also ruining my feast that I was about to have before the icy freak froze the town!" added Valerie.

"Excuse me?" asked Danielle to which Valerie just shook her head as a response.

"Uh, I'll explain after this fight" replied Valerie as she once again readied her weapon and began to fire at Vortex, "you go get those turkeys back in their place."

"Fine, fine" said Danielle who left the scene to gather the scattered fowl who were running from the scene.

As Danielle began to gather up the turkeys who were running away from the chaos created by Jack Frost and Vortex, Jack who was still in the barnyard from the entrance he had frozen had recovered from the attack from Valerie. He then could sense that someone such as Danielle was putting the likes of the turkeys back into the barnyard itself.

"How dare you ghost girl try to ruin my holiday cheers" said Jack as the likes of Danielle revealed herself.

"I'll not let someone like you ruin these holidays for the rest of us" said Danielle as she got into her fighting stance, "and I am going to get some payback for what you did to Danny and the rest of my friends from Amity Park."

"I would like to see you try that then" said Jack.

Jack then raced toward the likes of Danielle to which she managed to block the many punches from Jack. She then responded by giving the likes of Jack Frost a flip kick sending Jack crashing through the wall of the barnyard and right onto the ground.

"Wow, I must be getting stronger" said Danielle as she noticed she had a greener glow aura around herself than before.

"You're going to need more than that to defeat the likes of me" said Jack as he used his ice powers on Danielle to which she responded by using her ecto-energy beam combined with her newly found ice powers against Jack's.

Jack attempted to push his ice beam against Danielle's which was backed up by her ghost powers. Danielle finally gave it all she had at Jack, and sent Jack flying off the ground and hitting the likes of a tree.

"Lucky shot" said Jack as he recovered from the attack and began walk toward her, "you ghost girl have no clue of how powerful I am."

"But I don't have someone like her who can pack such a punch" added Danielle as a red beam from Valerie's laser gun managed to hit Jack sending him crashing right down to the ground once more to which Danielle responded by giving Valerie a thumbs up and then quickly rushed to her aid as she was fighting Vortex.

Vortex quickly responded by turning some nearby clouds into hale storm, launching some big hale balls right at both of Danielle and Valerie. Danielle then used her ghost energy to create a shield around both of them, as the hale balls just bounced off the shield. Danielle then joined Valerie into firing her ecto-energy blasts at the likes of Vortex with Valerie trigger happy with her laser gun aimed at the weather-controlling ghost.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty!" shouted Vortex referring to an unconscious Jack Frost who managed to recover from the surprise attack by Valerie, "I could use a helping hand here!"

"Very well then" said Jack as he finally recovered from the attack from Valerie.

Jack then raced into the battle to help the likes of Vortex. He then used his ice powers to freeze the likes of Valerie's laser gun to which Valerie attempted to fire, and then went beside the likes of Vortex.

"It's about time you got into the battle" said Vortex.

"Yea, but I think we better head back north quick before she pulls out another weapon" said Jack referring to Valerie who was still having trouble with her laser gun.

"Great, just let me make the usual get away for the both of us" said Vortex as he created some smoke once more giving once again himself and Jack Frost the means for escape.

"Just great, we lost those two jerks again!" cried Danielle as the smoke began to eventually clear up.

"Well, I just have about had it with those two not just simply ruining one holiday, but ruin the likes of the holiday of this month?" asked Valerie.

"So why don't you tell me more about that fat man in the red suit that's called Santa Claus?" asked Danielle as they began to fly off in chase of Vortex and Jack Frost.

"Kid, I think after this is over, old St. Nick is going to have to put even the likes of me on his Nice List of people who do good deeds" said Valerie.

"Just what the heck is the Nice List?" asked Danielle, "Is there a list that fits the likes of Vortex and this Jack Frost?"

"Kid, you really haven't been out that much have you?" asked Valerie who sighed by rolling her eyes after that comment from Danielle as they continued to chase after Vortex and Jack Frost.


	5. Chase and Fight

Chapter 5: Chase and Fight

Valerie along with Danielle have had enough with the likes of Vortex and the likes of Jack Frost not just simply ruining one holiday but also ruining another.

"I say we stop them before they reach their goal" said Danielle as she was flying beside Valerie on her hovercraft.

"Kid, you just gave me the right sort of idea to take down those two creeps" said Valerie, then she began to boost up the speed of her hovercraft, "come on kid, let's race to see who can beat those two creeps first."

"You're on" replied Danielle.

As the two began a little "race" to see who would catch up to the likes of Vortex and Jack Frost, the two villains in question were playing catch up to head toward the North Pole.

"I told you we shouldn't have taken some of those detours" said Vortex.

"Why can't I have some time to stop and have a little fun?" asked Jack.

"Because you hired me for the main objective of destroying the fat man in the red suit's home, not to do some sort of childish pranks against Christmas gatherings" replied Vortex.

"You dare question my work?" asked Jack, "I hired you so that you have to obey every order I give you."

As the likes of Jack Frost was just about to turn on the likes of Vortex, an ecto-energy beam from nowhere came hitting Jack and knocking him right out of the sky, falling right into the snow. Next came a rocket from the likes of Valerie's hovercraft aiming directly at Vortex, knocking him out of the sky and sending him right into the snow.

"See you around suckers!" laughed Valerie as she and Danielle began to "race" each other to head to the North Pole to warn Santa Claus about the two villains, "Looks like we'll be on the Nice List this year!"

"Get those two!" cried Jack as he pointed at Valerie and Danielle as he got himself out of the snow.

Vortex then got himself up from the snow and then began to charge at both Valerie and Danielle. He then prepared to create several storm clouds with his weather powers to which lighting was even produced.

"Think we can get out of this storm?" asked Danielle.

"You bet that we can kid" replied Valerie as she and Danielle began to dodge the various lighting strikes.

"Come on" cried Jack who just got himself up and right beside Vortex, "teach them some manners on who they are dealing with."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" replied Vortex as the lighting from the storm he had produced kept on missing the two in question.

"Ha!" laughed Valerie as the lighting kept on missing her as she glanced back at Vortex and Jack, "You two couldn't hit my hovercraft even if this were some kiddie carnival course!"

"That's it!" cried Jack as he got pretty red in the face and began to race into the storm himself to do the job.

Jack then began firing his ice beams at both Valerie and Danielle to which both of them were dodging them with quite ease. The poor villain attempted to freeze both of them at every turn, and one attempt against Danielle only response was her sticking out her tongue at Jack which fumed him even more. Jack then gathered up all of his energy and was prepared to freeze at least one of them. He aimed carefully at the likes of Valerie to which had been giving him the trouble from the beginning and launched a ice beam which didn't freeze Valerie but froze her hovercraft.

"Oh boy, this isn't good" said Valerie as she was trying to maintain control.

"Hey look, we're almost there, I can see some sort of village" said Danielle as she noticed a strange village in the distance.

"Well kid, it seems I'm about to making a crash landing!" shouted Valerie as she couldn't maintain control over the hovercraft.

As Valerie quickly began losing control over her hovercraft, Valerie wanted to signal the elves who were busy ahead of schedule for the next month's holiday to scatter out of the way as Valerie launched some flares in the sky giving warning.

"Look out!" cried one of the elves as he noticed Valerie heading right toward the main large Christmas tree in the center of the village that wasn't finished.

Valerie crashed right into the snow and nearly hit the unfinished Christmas tree, missing it by mere inches. The elves attempted to see who was inside the strange suit Valerie was wearing but then they noticed the likes of Jack Frost.

"He's back!" cried another elf as he and his comrades scattered from the scene in terror.

"Yes, this is my ultimate objective!" laughed Jack as he then signaled the likes of Vortex to come into the scene, "I shall melt the likes of the North Pole destroying the fat man's home!"

"Not if I could help it!" replied Danielle as she raced right into the scene firing her ecto-energy beams at both Vortex and Jack Frost.

"You child!" laughed Jack as he grabbed Danielle by the neck, "You and your friend down below have been quite enough trouble for the both of us, it's time to put you two in your place!"

Jack then threw Danielle right into some sort of barnyard, but instead of the ordinary farm animals, the likes of various reindeer especially a strange one with a certain red nose was there as she landed right into a pile of hay.

"Vortex, can you create enough heat to melt this piece of ice?" asked Jack to Vortex.

"It may take some time" replied Vortex, "I used too much of my energy on those so-called detours of yours along with that storm to target those two troublemakers."

"Fine" said Jack as he began to float down to the village below, "while you go and do just that, I think I shall wake an old friend."

As the likes of Jack Frost landed right in the village, Valerie was still unconscious from the fight she had with him, so Jack simply ignored her and began to walk right toward the house where the likes of a certain Santa Claus usually rested.

"Now it's time to show who's going to do the laughing around these parts" said Jack as he made his evil laughter.


	6. Santa's Gift

Chapter 6: Santa's Gift

It seemed as if the likes of Jack Frost was just inches away from his goal. This time in a certain house in the North Pole, the likes of Jack Frost had managed to freeze the likes of Ms. Claus along with the likes of any elves who came to stop him from his goal.

"What minor pests" said Jack as he noticed he gazed at the likes of a frozen Ms. Claus along with also the likes of some of the elves who attempted to stop him, he then approached the door of where the likes of Santa Claus was, "now to finally achieve my goal."

But instead a sudden burst of fire came out of nowhere, and the door to which Jack was just about to open crashed right up against him as he was slammed right against the wall. As the likes of Jack finally got the door off of himself, he noticed that the likes of Santa Claus himself had a glowing red aura around him.

"Have you forgotten the sort of power I had given to the likes of a certain ghost boy you had frozen this season?" asked Santa as he began to approach Jack.

"Ha!" laughed Jack as he managed to recover from the surprise attack, "You may have acquired something new this season to attempt to protect the likes of you, but I too have acquired a new ally at my side!"

Suddenly a gush of wind began to blow and the entire house to which both Jack and Santa were in began to break apart. As the likes of the roof of the house was removed it was the likes of Vortex readying his powers and awaiting further orders from the likes of Jack Frost.

"This is going to be my ultimate achievement Santa Claus" laughed Jack, "the destruction of your home known as the North Pole!"

"Not if I could help it!" cried an unfamiliar voice to the likes of Santa as to which St. Nick could have sworn to have seen a ghost girl that had similar fashion statement to the likes of the ghost boy he had encountered a year ago.

"Danielle, no!" cried Valerie as she finally recovered from the previous fight.

But Danielle didn't even listen as she began to fire several ecto-energy beams at the likes of Vortex who was just preparing to launch a very large fireball to which was aimed first at the village down below. The ecto-beams then began to disrupt the process to which angered Vortex.

"Why you little!" cried Vortex as he finally grabbed Danielle by the neck, "I'll make you pay for not being able to launch this fireball!"

Vortex then charged up the electricity he had usually used in his storms he had generated with his weather-controlling powers to which began to hurt Danielle. Danielle struggled to free herself from the grasp to which gave concern for the likes of Valerie as she attempted to find any usable weapons but they either were out of ammo or had frozen tips at the end of the weapon.

"Hey weather ghost!" shouted the likes of Santa as he began to create a massive fireball aimed right directly at Vortex, "I got a weather forecast for you! Being on my Permanent Naught List with Jack Frost and you going down!"

The large fireball made its way to the likes of Vortex, to which the weather-controlling ghost had no choice but to let Danielle go as he attempted to use some of his weather-powers to stop the fireball. The energy of the fireball itself that Santa had managed to launch at Vortex, the fire energy had managed to been absorbed right into Danielle just as the previous ice powers from Jack Frost. The result only left poor Danielle floating right in the air semi-unconscious as she woke from the ordeal with Vortex, she noticed she had acquired new powers.

"Uh, child while you are realizing that I gave you an early Christmas gift" said Santa as the likes of Jack Frost was prepared for another attack, "I could use some help around here."

"No problem" said Danielle as she raced right toward Santa's aid.

Danielle then used her new found fire powers and combined her ecto-energy with fire giving the likes of Jack Frost a good punch sending him right toward where the Christmas tree was.

"And now it's going to be mine turn" said Valerie as she gave a grin to Jack while she cracked her knuckles.

Valerie then used her karate-black belt skills against the likes of Jack Frost. Giving poor Jack a good punch along with kicking Jack right into the stomach sending him flying right into the snow once more.

"That was for freezing my entire town and trying to ruin not just one holiday but two!" shouted Valerie at Jack who struggled to get himself up as it then revealed poor Jack had a black eye with the fight from Valerie.

"And this is for freezing my cousin Danny!" cried Danielle as she raced right into the scene giving Jack another good hit knocking Jack right unconscious.

"Haven't you forgotten someone?" asked Vortex as both of them looked up.

"I think this should be used in proper order" said Valerie as she handed Danielle a red thermos that looked like the original Fenton Thermos.

"I think it's time you stopped ruining holidays" said Danielle as she rushed up to where Vortex was and used the likes of the red thermos on him sucking him right into it.

"Well that's pretty much settled" said Santa, "we have at least a month to clean this up."

"But what about Amity Park?" asked Danielle, "I don't have enough energy to unfreeze the entire city."

"And let's not forget how those two freaks did the same to another town along with ruining a parade" added Valerie.

"Hmm, you know this is quite unorthodox for this season to make an early entrance" said Santa as he then ordered his elves to rebuild the damaged hovercraft for Valerie, "but I think we can make some sort of an accommodation."

Meanwhile back in the frozen city of Amity Park, the likes of a certain ghost boy-Danny Phantom was still frozen in mid-air along with the rest of his two friends Sam and Tucker and pretty much the rest of the city. Suddenly an unexpected gush of warmth filled the air and everything began to melt to which brought Danny right down to the ground.

"What the heck just happened?!" asked Danny as he suddenly changed back into his normal human form.

"I'm not sure" added Sam as she was a bit dizzy.

"Same here" added Tucker.

"I believe I can explain everything" said Danielle who appeared before them.

"Okay, explain then" said Danny.

"Gladly" said Danielle as she showed them to a nearby television viewing from a window.

"In an unorthodox visit, the likes of Santa Claus has made an early trip" said the reporter on the television screen as the scene then turns to the likes of a parade with Santa Claus himself with Ms. Claus on a float, "the chaos from the likes of Jack Frost seems to have been over and Santa couldn't have done it with a certain ghost girl and a semi-ghost hunter."

"Well it seems that you have just jumped onto a whole new level" said Danny.

"Say, since everything seems to be all in order" said Sam, "Danielle want to spend Christmas with us?"

"Sure" replied Danielle as after the four left the scene to head back into the Fenton place to which the scene ends with the likes of Valerie flying across the sky on the newly rebuilt hovercraft.

But for the likes of Jack Frost, a sort of different "award" was in it for him.

"I can't believe Santa Claus placed me on a floating iceberg heading out to the tropical region" sighed Jack as he sat on the iceberg to which Santa and the elves had cut out from the ice, "just you wait Santa, one of these seasons I shall have my revenge!"

To which after the statement a large tidal wave came out of nowhere sending poor Jack screaming and crashing right onto some sort of beach knocking him out.


End file.
